


Ear Strokes

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Ear Stroking, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, Surprise Kissing, basically my first real entry into the world of fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Just some quick MuffinsxScoops fluff skip if you don't ship
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ear Strokes

(I apologize in Game Boy Advance)

11:40 PM.

It's almost midnight.

Scoops has only been living with Muffins for 2 weeks now.

It was time to do their nightly routine.

After Muffins changed into her nightgown, she got into bed. But Scoops was still writing that weeks paper, but decided to take a break because it was 11;50 by that time. When she got upstairs, she noticed Muffins was just sitting there waiting for her to come. "Let me guess, paper again?" the mouse asked while Scoops did her nightly stretches. "Uh... Yeah..... So many stories to write, hehe..." Scoops responded."Pinky won't stop becoming a recurring subject." Scoops proceeded to take off her hat then crawl into bed. She had her back turned to Muffins, as every night, the former would start caressing the latter's ears, helping her get to sleep as she normally had insomnia from writing so many papers. The amount of care Muffins put into stroking the donkey's ears was enough to help her to feel more tired, though she can only take at least 8 minutes of it. During it, they tend to talk about how life is like at their jobs, or whatever they want to talk about.

She eventually had enough and turned around to face Muffins, then hugged Muffins prompting her to hug back. At this point it was 12:30 AM and the pair were about to fall asleep, but Muffins had one more thing to do. She gently cupped Scoops' face and began examining it. Out of curiosity, Scoops asked Muffins what she's doing and she respond with "Hold on, there's something on your face." 3 seconds later, she kisses her.

"It was me."

Scoops became red and flustered, knowing that she was now in love, kisses her back as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Today's been a long day, but who knows what tomorrow is gonna bring?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this is my first REAL fanfic so please don't be too negative when you review lole
> 
> I would also like to note that this takes place in an alternate universe, so Muffins never had a relationship with Ol' Blue here
> 
> Another note, I had writers block when making this so that explains why it's so short
> 
> If this gets enough Kudos, or if I feel like it, I'll make another one which will be a bunch of MuffinsxScoops oneshots (i seriously need a better name for this ship)
> 
> 01/25/20 UPDATE: Wow. Just wow. I was NOT expecting the drabble compilation to get more Hits and Kudos then this. I'm glad y'all like the drabbles as much as this fic, but please remember that this was my first fic for this ship, and it is NOT the same as the drabble compilation.


End file.
